Androgenetic alopecia (AGA) or “baldness” occurs in over 80% of the human population during their lifetime. Accordingly, this condition affects hundreds of millions of people worldwide. Over the years, there have been many attempts at treating hair loss with varying results. One of these attempts to treat AGA includes low-level laser therapy (LLLT) with various mixed results.